Twilight: The Reckoning
by pen15mightier
Summary: 13 years after Breaking Dawn...


13 years later...

"I'M SORRY I TRIED TO FUCK YOUR DAUGHTER AS A BABYAAAAARRRGGG!" screamed Jacob as the wooden stake was twisted in his left thigh.

"Shut the fuck up asshole, it's too late for apologies."

She twisted the stake again, shedding splinters into the deep wound.

"NOOO PLEASE GAAAAAHHHH!"

He tried to concentrate and turn into his werewolf form, but the serum she had injected him with included an enzyme that prevented him from doing so.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time: Where the fuck did they take my daughter"

"I DON'T KNOW! REALLY! We were together for a while, then they came and took her. I don't know who they are, but they fucking took her. I wasn't strong enough to take them all on."

"Did they say anything to you?! What did they want her for?"

"I-I don't know. They said something about doing tests. Analysis or something...please, oh God, take this thing out of my leg! I think I'm going to pass out."

"Not yet, I'm not done."

As she said this, she pulled out a .44 magnum revolver from her pocket and began casually loading it with pure silver bullets. "Were they Volturi?"

Jacob burst into tears

"Oh God...please don't do this to me. After all we've been through, can't you let me go?"

"Answer the question Jacob."

"N-N-No. They were something else. Th-they were worse. They called themselves enemies of the day-walkers, but I don't know what they meant by that."

At this, she breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"Thank you Jacob. That's all I needed to know." She said in a flat tone as she pulled back the hammer on the gun.

"Y-you know I still love you Bella."

"I know." she said as she leveled the gun at his head. "Now say hello to Edward for me."

* * *

2 months earlier...

The doctor looked at Bella Swan through the one-way glass. Her brown hair was short and messy. Unwashed for days. Her cold dark eyes were unwavering even as the smoke from her cigarette rose up like a snake being charmed to meet them.

"Going to try again sir?"

"Of course."

"You know she's completely dedicated to her story. The vampires, the werewolves, her child. Everything."

"I know."

"All right then. Another year another review."

A bit of ash fell off and landed on her plain white hospital gown, the same kind that she had worn for all of these years, but she didn't bother to brush it off.

* * *

Name: SWAN, Isabella  
DOB: 9-13-87  
Isabella Swan suffers from severe delusions resulting from head and brain trauma sustained as a teenager when she was struck by a car in the parking lot of her high school in Forks, WA. She believes that she was saved by her future husband, Edward Cullen, who she claims was a vampire. In fact, she suffered severe brain trauma and was in a coma for nearly a month under the care of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father, whom she also incorporated into these delusions as the leader of a local coven of vampires that feed only on wild animals and "sparkle" in sunlight.  
2009: Patient was briefly taken to the Clallam county hospital near her hometown of Forks WA, then transferred to Fairfax Psychiatric in Kirkland WA after murdering her husband upon discovering that he had fathered several children with many women. Many of which he attempted to manipulate into believing were vampires as well. His body was found completely dismembered and burned beyond recognition in the backyard of their home in Forks. The couples' daughter (Renesmee Cullen) who suffers from a severe form of Progeria syndrome, was taken into custody by officials shortly after the mother was convicted.  
2010: Patient showed signs of extreme violent behavior towards hospital staff including mortally wounding a nurse by biting and severing the victim's carotid artery, resulting in death. More biting (or as she refers to it: feeding) attempts have occurred occasionally since the patient was admitted, but medication, therapy, and the fitting of a muzzle have lessened these occurrences. It is recommended that miss Swan be held in solitary confinement for the duration of her stay here.

* * *

The doctor walked into the room that contained nothing but bright fluorescent lights, a table and two chairs. Bella didn't move or acknowledge him in any way. She didn't need to. They had done this many times before.

He tried to be cordial.

"Hello Bella. How are you today?"

All of a sudden, she sat upright, took a deep breath and broke her gaze as if she had snapped out of a trance.

"Oh hi doctor Zeebocks. I...I'm well." The doctor was a bit surprised by her response. She was much friendlier than he had expected. More than before anyway.

"Hmm, good."

He sat down in the chair across from her and opened a briefcase full of papers on which was written the entirety of Bella Swan's life.

After organizing and glancing over a few, he continued.

"Well, Bella, we've gone over this before. Tell me what's on your mind."

"I..uh...I was thinking about our agreement."

"And what agreement is that?"

"You said that if I showed improved behavior for six months, I could be moved to the minimum security wing where I could have visitors. Well, it's been six months, and I've been looking forward to seeing my daughter."

Dr. Zeebocks studied her. Something was wrong. "Let's go back to what you were saying about these...vampires. Now you think they _don't_ exist?"

"I was so young then. Only a teenager. I was mentally fragile, and Edward was very manipulative. I can see that now."

"So why did you kill him. That's the obvious question. And you've answered it differently almost every time we've had one of these talks."

"Well...after a couple of years of marriage, he started making comments. Comments about how I was starting to look older and saying things about me being too old to have any more kids. I thought it was strange and a little bit rude. I also started thinking about how he used to sneak into my bedroom and watch me sleep before we were married. When I was a teenager, that seemed so romantic. But now that I'm older, I'm sort of creeped out by it. I mean...who does that? So I started investigating. And I found out that I wasn't the only woman he had been with. There were many, in fact. They were all young. Some even younger than me. And nearly as many children. It quickly dawned on me that I had been lied to the entire time I had known him. So I lost control. I know that I went too far, but it was just too much for me at the time."

"Interesting. Now tell me about getting hit by that car."

"I...I know I've told you before that Edward saved me. But now I see it realistically. Now I see that there's no way that I could have been the center of attention for that long. Especially considering how clumsy and plain I am. Obviously these are things I made up subconsciously to cope with my insecurities about being in a new place, and dealing with my injuries. I can see all of this now."

The doctor took out a pen from his shirt pocket and began writing something on a small notepad. His face was expressionless, which worried Bella as she tried to figure out what he was thinking.

"So what do you think, doctor? I've shown a lot of improvement, haven't I?"

He looked up from his notepad and put his pen down.

"You see, Bella...here's the problem. I know how smart you are, and I think you're just telling me what I want to hear. I don't think you really believe what you've been telling me today."

Bella's smile faded. She was trying to play him and it didn't work.

"You have to let me see my daughter. Please. It's very important. She's in danger. At least let me call her!"

Zeebocks smiled a fake smile. He was trying to be as nice about this as possible. "I'm afraid not. Not for a while. I don't see any choice but to recommend to the review board that you stay here another six months."

Within a second, Bella's eyes turned lethal and she jumped at him from across the table. Her teeth bared and aimed at his neck. There was no turning back now. He was playing with her and it had to end.

"You son of a bitch!!"

Two attendants materialized out of the dark corners of the room. One of them jabbed a syringe full of something into her arm as the other one whipped a muzzle over her face and fastened it behind her head.

"Goddammit! Let me go!! Zeebocks! You don't know what you're doing! You fuck! You're dead! You hear me!!"

As she was dragged away, the doctor looked at his assistant behind the one way glass and shrugged.

"Model citizen."

Bella stopped struggling when they got her into the hall. Her plan was working. As soon as they got her into her room, they would try to restrain her against her bed, and she would be ready. Tonight would be the night of her escape. It was time to find her daughter.

* * *

It was a cold and windy night as Bella kneeled on the corner of a building's roof, in a place far above the gray concrete where normal people lived their normal lives. She checked her weapons. There was no way she could risk anything going wrong, so she kept many. All of them pure silver. Her final visit to Jacob had given her all the information she needed and now it was time to get her daughter back. Maybe they knew she was coming. Her escape from Fairfax had made the local papers, but she couldn't be sure how far the news had spread or how closely the enemy had been paying attention. It didn't matter though, she still had the element of surprise. They could call her day-walker. They could mock her for sparkling in the sunlight. But they could never keep her child from her. Everything that they had taken from her, they would pay for with their lives.

After making sure that she was ready, she stood up. She was too focused to pay any mind to the icy wind that swept past her face. She was older now, and wiser. She was ready. So in a city that never sleeps, the incandescent glow of lights surrounding her, stretching out like a vast ocean in all directions, she prepared to take back her world entire that had been stolen so many years ago, and set off into the listless night.


End file.
